


The Weather Affects Me

by Sunshinecackle



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Maybe Adam should have worn a thicker coat.





	The Weather Affects Me

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are at day two of the Fanfiction-Friends’ 25 Days Of Christmas prompts. ; u; I’m super stoked to get these done, and I’m hoping to be able to make it in time to get to the right day so I’ll be all caught up. Prompt is at the end! Hope you enjoy~ ; u;

“I can’t believe you let me walk out of the house in a _windbreaker_.” Adam groused, crossing his arms tight over his chest, “I don’t even have a hood on this thing.”

“It’s not my fault the forecast called for snow!” Lawrence returned, shuddering as another gust of chilly wind blasted up the back of his brown suede coat. “If I’d have known that I would have put this off.”

“We’re not putting off getting my cigarettes, _Larry_ , no way. I need them if we’re going to be snowed in.”

“You want to kill me, too? You’re still not smoking in the house. The balcony is there for a reason.” 

“Yeah, to sit in the summer time. You think I want to smoke with ten feet of snow on the balcony?” Disgruntled, Adam playfully shoved the elder man, “It’s not fair.”

 

“What’s not fair is making the house reek of smoke.” Lawrence replied cooly, stumbling only a little bit. “Anyway, the weather might convince you to stop.”

“Unlikely.” Adam chuckled, shaking his head, “I just might stop for tonight if I can’t smoke in the house.” Rubbing his shoulder absently, he huffed and closed his eyes. “God, I hate the cold. And I hate snow even more.” 

“Because of your shoulder?” Lawrence asked sheepishly, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders and pulling him in close as they finally walked up on the gas station they were targeting. 

“Yeah… Hurts more in the cold. And snow’s a mess.” Adam shrugged slightly, snuggling in close and holding onto Lawrence’s waist.

“My leg hurts, too. Maybe when we get home, we’ll take a bath.”

“That sounds good. But, now, it’s cigarette time.” Walking into the store, both men were delighted by the warmth it brought them.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, another prompt done! I’m proud I managed to get this much done, today. I honestly didn’t know if I’d be able to write today at all. xD I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Prompt: "It's not my fault the forecast called for snow!"


End file.
